The present invention relates to a mobile surfacing machine, preferably for the surfacing of stone floors, consisting of a frame which supports a drive motor with a motor shaft and a planet disc rotatably mounted in the frame, with three surfacing discs arranged on shafts rotatably mounted on the planet disc, which surfacing discs are operatively connected with a belt pulley arranged on the drive shaft of the motor via a drive belt running around first belt pulleys arranged on the aforementioned shafts.
In a previously disclosed surfacing machine of this kind, the planet disc has a speed which depends very largely on the degree of engagement of the surfacing discs with the floor to be surfaced. This poses considerable risks of uncontrolled movement in the surfacing machine, with an associated reduction in processing capacity and increased wear on the surfacing discs. These risks can certainly be minimized, although not entirely eliminated by an experienced surfacing machine operator.